tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Tippler
Lord Tippler is the former leader of The Lotus and founder of Baldur's Gate armies. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. His theme song is Epic Pirate Music - Davy Jones Appearance Lord Tippler is the WHT demoman with WHT Tippler's Tricorne, WHT Menpo, Juggernaut Jacket, and Batter's Bracers. His sword appearance is Iron Will from Nier Automata representing big blade. Before that he is ordinary RED demoman with forever red Tippler's Tricorne and Juggernaut Jacket. Origin Lord Tippler is known to be the deadliest and strongest swordsman ever live in the Orb. Training to be swordsman all his life, Tippler discovers the pink Australium magic within Bombinomicon. He absorbs it to obtain soul magic. Eventually he masters the power and began forming his own special ops team under WHT divisions known as The Lotus. During the Cult of Undead invasion, Tippler was chosen as one of original Seven Heroes alongside Colonel Order to stand up against deadly adversary Cosmo Thanatos. However, their victory against Cosmo and seal the Cult of Undead cost a huge prize as Tippler discovered half of Earth population have been wiped out from Cult of Undead's genocidal surprise attack. Unfortunately, Tippler discovered Colonel Order aware of genocidal surprise attack and choose to stop Cosmo instead. Eventually, Tippler and Colonel Order having the huge fight and accused Scoutsy for her lack of better precognition even if she explains it's not easy to decide the solution to save the world. The fight ended up cost the death of Golden Archer, one of Seven Heroes and Scoutsy's lover, ended up leaving Tippler left the group. The consequences of their action not only Seven Heroes disbanded and became a myth, but ended up engage the war between Colonel Order and Tippler, which he eventually founded his own military organization oppose to Council of Order, becoming Lord Tippler in the process. Personality and Behaviour Lord Tippler is always serious when it comes to manage his armies, crews, even when he's fighting against other outlaws and oppositions like Council of Order. As leader, he doesn't like someone playing around or rather facing them one on one combat. He also has habit of sword fight against other blade users before using his power for trump cards. Ironically, he is dangerous combatant even without his sword and magic attacks. While being serious and idealistic leader, he's very aloof and known to hold grudge against Scoutsy and Colonel Order for his decision making cause the death of millions cause the war between Baldur's Gate and Council of Order in the first place. Despite his grudges, he still neutral to other heroes like Neuralyzer, Yellow Apidae and Azure since they didn't aware the genocidal situation and not taking either sides. He's also shown great respect for comradeship including his deceased ally, Golden Archer. This reason not only left Tippler gone soft for his grudges, but occasionally assist Colonel Order and Scoutsy to fight common foes while putting differences aside. Powers and Abilities Lord Tippler's Energy Ball.jpeg|Lord Tippler forms his energy ball under soul magic. Lord Tippler's Brainwash RED heavy.jpeg|Lord Tippler's brainwash RED Heavy with telepathy under soul magic. Lord Tippler's Energy shield.jpeg|Lord Tippler's energy shield. Lord Tippler is very dangerous individuals due to his soul magic and deadly swordsmanship. Absolute monster in combat, Tippler is strong enough to carry large blade and able to run faster than normal eyes can see while carrying it. However his dangerous power is soul magic granted from pink unstable Australium bar. This enhance his durability and expand his powers including his telepathy as part of soul magic. Under his mastery of soul magic, he can create destructive energy ball, energy shield and energy cutting from his sword itself. He can also casts illusions known as Mirror Deceiver, primary used to play mind game with his opponent. If he wants the victim to live in exchange of joining his army, he brainwashes his opponent with telepathy. As such, Tippler is strong enough to take on dangerous Freaks one on one combat. He's a strong-will swordsman and indomitable soul, allow to resist being possessed by spirits include demons, high-level physics attack even telepathy and somehow immune against the effect of time. Faults and Weakness Even though he is powerful swordsman along with soul magic, he has limit. His soul magic only drains out if the power got misfire overtime. While he's fast enough to run with big blade, he is actually slower than Freaks with high mobility. In short, he can be possibly outmaneuvered or defeated by Fragile Speedster such as Major Scout Guy, Ass Pancakes, Ninja Spy or Energineer. Besides that he's weak against long range arsenals such as sniper rifle or rocket launcher can do damage against him without his shield. Despite knowing he's unstable Australium user, Pure Australium is still his biggest weakness and become fatal if he's hit by one of them. Trivia *Lord Tippler is inspired from many characters specifically M. Bison from Street Fighter, Nightmare from Soul Calibur, Dracule Mihawk from One Piece, and Darth Vader from Star Wars. *Tippler's name is refer to his cosmetic, Tippler's Tricorne. *Lord Tippler is technically a villain despite his neutral demeanour. *Although he's technically a villain, the only reason for being neutral is because of his sense of honor as respectable fighter. Thus balance out his character as the side of good and evil. *Lord Tippler originally has soul magic through raw talent, but later modified to become unstable Australium user for fitting the story line feud with Colonel Order. Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Martial Artists Category:WHT Team Category:Demomen Category:Blade Users Category:Magicians Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freak Hunters Freaks concept by St Scotty Category:Leaders Category:True Neutral beings